Yo, ya tengo mi destino
by Cascabelita
Summary: ¿que serias capaz de hacer por amor?... esa es la pregunta más frecuente en la vida, la misma que decide si vives o mueres, aunque este es tan solo mi caso, dar la vida fue la unica salida


Esta historia está inspirada en la canción de "vestido azul" de la oreja de van Gogh. Espero que le guste y espero que dejen sus comentarios.

Aquí comienza la historia…

Me encuentro caminando en la playa sin saber a dónde ir, viendo la hermosura del sol esconderse, aunque en este momento no le encuentro sentido, respirando el adictivo aroma del agua salada, sintiendo la presencia de la noche como si fuera una roca en el pecho y es lo que siento cuando no estas. Pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que sentí cuando te vi aquella tarde de marzo, donde sentí un abismo a mis pies, sentir como el corazón se me rompía, hasta el punto de pensar que arrancarse la piel en tiras o quemarse en una hoguera sería tan solo una caricia.

Tú saliendo de un hotel con ella, abrazados y besándose. Y pude ver en tus ojos el sentimiento más atroz, pero que aun así yo soñaba que algún día pudiera nacer de ti para mí, pero era obvio que aquella mujer había ganado, aquella mujer que en su juventud, en sus días de colegio, no fue más que el blanco de tus bromas e insultos más crueles.

Te reclame por lo de aquella tarde, pero que fue lo único que conseguí, te fuiste a un bar a ahogarte en alcohol y tus últimas palabras antes de salir de casa fueron _**"estas mal, Astoria, tus celos cada día son insoportables, ya no te aguanto"**_, lo que escuche después fue el sonido de la puerta cerrarse con un golpe seco. Yo no pretendía caer en tu chantaje, donde tu psicología me hizo la culpable. Fui muy débil pero a mí me basto aquella madrugada un beso con sabor amargo de aquel licor y una mentira, mentira que se viene conmigo a pasear. Para olvidarme de lo que vi.

Ahora me encuentro aquí, en esta playa contándole al mar la historia más triste de amor con un final lleno de dolor y traición, haciéndole sentir a la arena todo el peso de mis penas y escucho al viento burlarse de mí, de mi vida, de mi agonía, de las lágrimas saladas que caen por mis mejillas.

Paseó en esta playa queriendo sentir patéticamente el abrazo del mar. Mi mente atormenta a mi débil corazón, con recuerdos de tus labios besándome y tus manos acariciando mi piel, recuerdos que se mezclan con tus labios sobre los de ella y tus hermosos ojos brillando por ella.

Salí de la habitación con el vestido azul, que un día me regalaste, rasgado y manchado con una copa de vino. Sin saber si esta mañana te acordaste de darme un beso como siempre lo hacías antes de ir a trabajar.

Me acuesto en la arena y me pongo a pensar. Una parte de mí se culpa por tu abandono e infidelidad, tal vez debí ser más amorosa o más practica pero otra parte de mí se reprocha por esos pensamientos porque te di todo mi corazón y tú lo regalaste, te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste y es ahí cuando quiero odiarte pero no puedo porque te amo a pesar de todo aunque ahora ese amor me corta como un cristal.

Quisiera estar en un lugar donde pueda ver la vida pasar, donde los recuerdos no me hagan llorar, donde tan solo una acaricia tuya me ayude a olvidar que no son mis labios los que te hacen soñar.

Veo fijamente el mar, sus olas acariciando mis pies y mojando mi vestido. Quiero sentir paz, tranquilidad, aunque quiera invitarlo y no hacerle caso, el mar me llama, el mar quiere tenerme, quiere darme el brazo que yo necesito. Quiere ayudarme para que olvide tu traición y el dolor que provocas. Me levanto lentamente deseándote buena suerte en tu camino.

**Yo ya tengo mi destino.**

Me adentro en el mar con una sonrisa, porque sé que tú ahora vas hacer feliz a lado de la mujer que amas, ella es libre y tú pronto lo serás, por estar atado a mí es lo único que te impide estar en sus brazos, y eso hace que mi sacrificio valga la pena, tu felicidad es lo más importante para mí, siempre lo ha sido, aun a costa de mi propia vida y la vida de mi bebé, porque eso es lo único que no sabrás es que ibas hacer padre, que yo estoy embarazada, estoy esperando a tu primogénito, me entere aquella misma tarde y fue por eso que yo estaba de compras aquel día, ansiosa de darte la sorpresa, pero la sorpresa de me la lleve yo al verte, pero ahora todo es diferente, ahora mi bebé y yo estaremos juntos en la eternidad por siempre, ya nada importa, porque aunque me duela tú nunca vas amar un bebé que nazca de mí, de mi vientre.

-Astoria- escucho que gritan mi nombre, sé que eres tú, es inconfundible tu voz. El agua llega más arriba de mi cintura, me doy la vuelta y efectivamente eres tú con tu hermosa cabellera rubia cubriendo tus ojos grises, tu siempre pulcro traje mal puesto, tus mejillas algo rosadas y tu respiración agitada tal vez porque has estado corriendo.

-Estoy embarazada- te grito con una sonrisa en el rostro y una alegría que puede ser escalofriante para cualquier persona que vea donde me encuentro y tenga conocimiento delo que estoy a punto de hacer. Sigo dando pasos hacia atrás, veo que en tu rostro empieza a dibujarse una sonrisa, esa misma sonrisa con la que soñaba, sonrisa que nunca pude ver ni siquiera el día de nuestro matrimonio, yo sabía que tú no me amabas pero tenía la más tierna esperanza de que algún día yo lograra llegar a tu corazón, pero en vez de eso tú buscaste amor en otra persona, amor que yo pude darte sin pedirte nada a cambio pero tú siempre rechazaste.

-Sal de ahí, Astoria- ordenas corriendo hacia mí con el rostro pálido. Adentrando en el mar lo más rápido que puedes, sabiendo de antemano la tragedia que está apunto de sucedes, la tragedia que te puede sacar de este infierno que es estar a mi lado.

-Te amo- es lo último que grito antes de dejarme llevar por la marea, dejarme abrazar por las olas, sentir mis pulmones exigiendo oxígeno y colapsar por la falta de este, escucho tu voz gritando mi nombre antes de que la oscuridad me envuelva y es aquí donde escribo mi final.


End file.
